Hurra
by Kampfautor
Summary: Der Kampf ist vorbei, Harry denkt an die Situation in der Zaubererwelt und erzählt, was alles innerhlab 2 Tagen passiert ist. Seine Freunde haben ihn alleine gelassen, doch einen Gegenstand in seiner Hand findet auch er seinen Frieden. Songfic!


Heyho!

Hier was älteres von mir

**Titel: **Hurra

**Raiting: **14 würde ich sagen

**Pairing: **gibt's nicht

**Genre: **Drama

**Achtung: leicht depri!**

Es geht um das Lied Hurra von den Ärzten. Wer es kennt, weiss vielleicht, dass es sich leicht ironisch und traurig anhört. (Zumindest meine unplugged-Version) Meine FF ist deswegen auch ein bisschen traurig.

**Summary:**Der Kampf ist vorbei, Harry denkt an die Situation in der Zaubererwelt und erzählt, was alles innerhlab 2 Tagen passiert ist.Seine Freunde haben ihn alleine gelassen, doch einen Gegenstand in seiner Hand findet auch er seinen Frieden.

* * *

_**Hurra**_

_**Weißt Du noch wie's früher war? **_

**_Früher war alles schlecht_.**

Ich dachte gerade, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, über „früher" nach.

Alles war so schrecklich unter der Regierung des dunklen Lords.

_**Der Himmel grau, die Menschen mies. Die Welt war furchtbar ungerecht.**_

Viele Menschen waren die ganze Zeit schlecht drauf.

Wahrscheinlich war auch Snape ein Opfer dieser Stimmung.Viel zu viele Zauberer und Muggel wurden getötet.

Jede Sekunde sah Ich die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen der toten Körper.

Der Krieg hatte eindeutig zu viele Opfer gefordert.

_**Doch dann, dann kam die Wende - unser Leid war zu Ende.**_

Gestern war dann die große Schlacht.

Der Kampf ging mehrere Stunden, doch die weiße Seite gewann- dank mir.

Ich besiegte den dunklen Lord mit einem einfachen Satz:„Tom, ich mag dich"

In diesem Moment fühlte Voldemort zum ersten mal, wie es sich anfühlt, gemocht, ja vielleicht sogar geliebt zu werden.

Das war Riddles Untergang.

Zu viele Gefühle auf einmal rieselten auf ihn ein, auf ihn- das sonst so gefühllose Monster.

Mit einem Lauten Schrei brach ein strahlendes Licht aus seinem Körper und verbrannte den Körper des dunklen Lords.

Am Ende war nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Asche übrig.

Die Schreckensherrschaft des dunklen Lords war vorbei.

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist super. Alles ist wunderbar.**_

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist besser als es damals war.**_

Hip hip hurra, rufen und singen alle Zauberer.

Alle denken, die Welt ist besser als es gestern war.

_**Früher waren wir alle traurig - wir weinten jeden Tag.**_

Hermine weinte kurz vor dem entscheidenden Kampf sehr oft.

Hermine, die Bücherhexe hatte Angst…

Angst vor dem Tod.

Doch sie war nicht allein.

Alle hatten Angst- außer Ich!

Der Goldjunge hatte keinen Grund um den Kampf zu überleben.

Ich hatte nur für seine Freunde gekämpft, damit sie ein friedliches Leben führen konnten.

Doch mir war es egal, ob ich überlebte oder starb

**._Es nieselte - wir waren oft krank. Jetzt ist alles total stark._**

**_Jetzt lachen immer alle und reißen ständig Witze_.**

Doch jetzt macht sich keiner mehr Gedanken über DAS vor dem Kampf.

Der Unterschied könnte nicht größer sein.

Vorher waren alle total depressiv, jetzt lachen alle.

_**Wir sind nur noch am baden gehen - wejen die Hitze.**_

_**Und ich find es wirklich stark, daß ich das noch erleben darf.**_

Ja, keiner hätte gedacht, dass wir –die Lichtseite- gewinnen.

Doch wieder einmal feiert die Zaubererwelt, dass ich das noch erleben darf, grenzt wirklich an ein Wunder.

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist super. Alles ist wunderbar.**_

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist besser als es gestern war.**_

_**Alle sind happy, alle sind glücklich, alle sind froh,**_

_**und überall wo man hinguckt: Liebe und Frieden und so.**_

Hip hip hurra, rufen und singen alle Zauberer.

Alle denken, die Welt ist besser als es gestern war.

Jeder freut sich –ausser mir- alle sind glücklich – ich natürlich nicht- alle sind froh – ich mal wieder nicht-Durch den Krieg haben viele zusammengefunden – ich hab natürlich mal wieder keine Freundin abbekommen—Hermine und Ron sind zusammen, Dumbledore und MCGonnagal, und noch viele mehr.

Überall Liebe und Frieden.

_**Gestern ging es allen dreckig, heute geht es steil bergauf.**_

Ja, vor dem Kampf, da ging es allen dreckig, alle waren viel realistischer.

Doch Jetzt, ja jetzt… viele schweben im siebten Himmel, glauben, dass nichts mehr sie aufhalten kann, dass das Böse besiegt ist

._**Jeder hat sechs Richtige - alle sind total gut drauf.**_

Jeder sieht nur das Gute in unsrem Sieg, doch was ist mit den ganzen Toten?

Alle sind total gut drauf, doch wer denkt an die ganzen Zauberer, die ihre Familie, ihren Job, ihr Haus, ihre Identität, alles, was ihnen lieb war, verloren hatten?

An die denkt natürlich mal wieder keiner –außer mir-

_**Europa, Asien, Afrika, Australien und Amerika:**_

_**Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen - alle singen jajajaaaaa.**_

So absurd, wie sich das auch anhören mag:Dumbledore reist gerade quer durch die Welt und unterzeichnet sämtliche Friedensverträge.

Als würde so etwas den nächsten dunkeln Lord aufhalten.

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist super. Alles ist wunderbar.**_

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist besser als es gestern war.**_

Hip hip hurra, rufen und singen alle Zauberer.

Alle denken, die Welt ist besser als es GESTERN war.

Das hört sich so komisch an, doch es ist so.

Vor genau 24 Stunden begann der Kampf und jetzt sitze ich hier im Krankenflügel, mit gebrochenen Beinen, einer Gehirnerschütterung und vielen anderen Wunden, und mache mir Gedanken über den Kampf und die jetzige Situation der Zaubererwelt.

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist super. Alles ist wunderbar.**_

_**Hip hip hurra! Alles ist besser als es damals war.**_

Für mich heißt es noch gestern, doch für die anderen Zauberer und Hexen heißt es schon DAMALS.

Ja damals, dabei ist die schreckensherrschaft des dunklen Lords vielleicht gerade einmal 12 Stunden vorbei.

_**Alle sind Freunde, alle sind happy, alle sind froh,**_

_**und überall wo man hinguckt: Liebe und Frieden und so.**_

Ja, sämtliche Freundschaften wurden geschlossen, jeder ist nur happy, doch keiner denkt an das ganze Leid.

_**Und überall wo man hinguckt: Liebe und Frieden,**_

Liebe überall… wirklich überall? Ich sitze hier alleine im Krankenflügel, alle anderen sind feiern, natürlich mit ihren Liebsten

_**Und überall wo man hinguckt: Liebe und Frieden,**_

Mich lassen sie alleine, wobei ich ihnen doch all das erst ermöglichte.

Doch ich wurde abgeschoben, keiner denkt an den ehemaligen Helden, Ich war nur mittel zum zweck.

Alle vertragen sich und lieben sich, doch keiner hat etwas liebe für mich übrig.

_**Und überall wo man hinguckt: Liebe und Frieden und so.**_

Ja, ich verrotte hier im Krankenflügel, während die Welt da draußen feiert.

Was man alles aus Liebe für seine Freunde tut, für die Freunde, die jetzt da draußen feiern und nicht an mich hier drinnen denken.

Das Leben ist wirklich unfair…

Doch auch ich finde bald meinen Frieden und werde geliebt…

Ein kleiner Schnitt mit dem Messer in meiner Hand und ich habe meinen Frieden.

Mum, Dad, Siri, ich komme!

* * *

Reviews?

LG

Kampfautor


End file.
